srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-006SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA
Originally developed under the name 'Gundam Seven Guns', the GN-006SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA is a variant intended for base attacks and other heavy assault missions. The SAGA system (Special Assault Gundam Arms) is has a much higher damage output than the regular Cherudim equipment set, however it comes at a reduction of mobility and accuracy, as well as the loss of the GN Shield Bits. History In development since shortly after Cherudim was fielded, the GN-006SA variant was constructed in secret by Celestial Being, though it wasn't deployed until NCA 120, after Cherudim sustained massive damage during an A-LAWS attack, leaving Lockon Stratos without a Gundam to pilot. Cherudim SAGA was designed by Ian Vashti along the same lines as the Seven Swords system for Gundam Exia and the 00 Gundam, and was originally codenamed 'Seven Guns' as a result. Initially fielded during a Zero-led assault on the Zaftran Wall, Cherudim SAGA was one of the few Katharon machines to escape the assault intact, which was considered a fairly successful live fire test of the new systems. Technology Like all of the Gundams fielded by Celestial Being, the GN-006SA Cherudim SAGA uses a GN Drive for power generation and propulsion; this drive is one of the five True Solar Furnaces built under the auspices of Aeolia Schenberg's plan, and much of its operation is still shrouded in mystery. Harnessing topological defects and the decay of baryonic matter to generate power, the GN Drive is an essentially limitless, clean power source; as long as the drive remains intact, it will function for all intents and purposes forever. However, available particle density can fall below useable levels, and the GN Condensers throughout Cherudim SAGA's frame can be depleted, so immediate power concerns still exist, however the GN Drive is constantly recharging the mobile suit. Because it possesses a True Solar Furnace, Cherudim SAGA is capable of Trans-Am, the trump card of Aeolia's Plan. With Trans-Am, the GN Drive increases output above the usual until the particle charge reaches optimal density, the point at which it cannot draw any further power from the source; at this point, the Gundam is significantly overcharged, increasing its abilities enormously. With a True Solar Furnace, Trans-Am can be deactivated at any time by the pilot, and safety precautions will automatically shut it down when the GN Drive's particle density falls below critical density, the charge required for standard operations. At this point, the suit's performance is limited until the drive is able to recharge its particles. Cherudim possesses an additional system that only works in Trans-Am, the holographic targeting system. An additional targeting screen is overlaid in front of the Gundam's optical sensors, giving the pilot a superior view of whatever he's aiming at; combined with the increased power and range of the Gundam's weapons in Trans-Am, the holographic targeting system allows Cherudim SAGA to shoot targets at extremely long range. Like its fellow GN-series Gundams, Cherudim SAGA is equipped with a strong optical camouflage system in order to hide it out in the open. The optical camouflage is of limited use in any sort of combat operations, as quick movements spoils the effect, but when the suit is stationary it can be activated to render it virtually invisible to normal sight, GN particle dispersion likewise protecting the Gundam from electronic surveillance. In addition to systems from the original Cherudim, GN-006SA is more heavily armored in order to better operate in close attack situations; this is also why the Bit Control System and the GN Shield Bits are removed, the remote weapons being less useful in close quarters. Weapons Systems Cherudim SAGA's primary weapon is the GN Assault Carbine, a weapon which combines power, accuracy and rate of fire into a dangerous package. A close to mid-range weapon with some long range ability, it's not nearly as accurate as the GN Sniper Rifle II of Cherudim, but makes up for it with a high rate of fire and good power output. Additionally, Cherudim SAGA carries two GN Submachineguns on racks on the front of the legs. Weaker than the GN Assault Carbine, the GN Submachineguns still have an impressive rate of fire, and for added punch can both be wielded at once, akimbo. Not content with only two pistols, Cherudim SAGA carries four GN Pistol IIs, two on the back and two on the sides of the waist. The pistols lack the punch of the other guns, but are more versatile in close and can be brought to bear more quickly. Each pistol incorporates a GN blade along the underside, allowing them to block melee attacks and also function as axe-like melee weapons, using a physical blade imbued with GN particles to stop beams and cut through armor. Finally, Cherudim SAGA has four GN Missile Launchers built into its front skirt armor; unlike the regular Cherudim, it mounts a GN Missile Pack on the Gundam's back to automatically reload the launchers, giving it a frightening payload; furthermore, each missile is fairly powerful despite their small size. The GN Missiles incorporate GN particle technology along with conventional explosives, using particles for propulsion and to damage armor before unleashing a devastating explosion. Category:Mech Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00